


blind just like everyone's child

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Summer Spinoff Fills [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: For Kimaracretak, in Summer Spinoff:SVU: Alex/Casey - absence twisted with fondness is the horror i could never forget, +Prompted Song by IAMX: Oh Beautiful Town
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot/Casey Novak
Series: Summer Spinoff Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933327
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	blind just like everyone's child

There was once nothing but the dream of another being that'd be hers to be with, that'd be Casey's to hold and cherish and care for and count on to do the same. 

There was once no color but the black of the ink and the white of the desaturated sky. 

And then there was Alex and blotches of colors following her path, gradually, just as Casey's eyes got used to seeing more openly, more fully, more vibrantly. 

"You're it. The one I've been waiting for. You are," She'd whispered that one day where their souls finally recognized each other.


End file.
